Permanent
by NUMBERONEE
Summary: To others around them, they looked like a blissful couple. A couple that belonged to one another, a pair that should be together forever. Oneshot, Songfic


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. Plots and ideas that are not related to the original Inuyasha storyline, are property of the author.

Permanent

By: number00ne

Chapter 1

8 years later  
Time goes by fast

People shoved and pushed by them, rushing here and there. Deep hazel eyes searched golden ones. Everything else was a blur, what's the rush anyway?

They stood facing each other, in silence. Neither of them spoke, no one moved. They were waiting, waiting for…something. Something to be said, some kind of movement. Something that would dull the ache of two lovers separating. Time was running out.

"I enjoyed your presence," was all he said.

"Me ..too," she paused, "I'll miss you."

Got my memories

And they will last

He said nothing but she knew what was going through his mind. She understood, he really didn't need to say anything. Kagome took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Slowly she brought her hand up, dainty fingers slowly tracing around his lips, his nose, while looking in his eyes.

I try to keep it simple  
'cause I hate goodbyes  
I try to keep it simple by  
Telling myself that

They had very little time left. They both knew it.

He brought his hand up, resting it on the crown of her head. His thumb gently caressing her forehead. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"I'll never forget you" she whispered, more so to herself than to him.

I… I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through

Sesshomaru slowly withdrew and leaned down to capture her lips. It was nothing heated, not like the ones they've shared before. It was a simple, chaste kiss, one which brought tears to her eyes. They slowly trailed down her cheeks and fell on his shirt. The reality of them separating finally hit her, taking her breathe away. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Kagomes, savouring the moment as his lips lingered above hers. _I wish that this one moment, can become an eternity_.

There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
So were not together

To others around them, they looked like a blissful couple. A couple that belonged to one another, a pair that should be together forever.

But sadly, that was far from the truth. They already had their time together, and now it was time to move on.

Kagome took a steady step back. Her eyes swept over his form for the last time, forever imprinting the memory of him in her mind. And she turned around and slowly walked away.

I will remember you  
I will remember… you

_Flashback_

Two bodies lay under satin sheets, bodies still humming from their passionate encounter. Strong arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, her head laying against a chiselled chest. Both resting peacefully.. Content.

"I wish this moment will never end," she said softly. "Do you think we'll meet again, you know, after I return to Tokyo?"

We're a picture  
In my mind

There was silence.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to obtain a picture of you."

Kagome supported herself on her hands as she peered up at Sesshomaru.

"You know, my mom once told me; If you really consider someone as your friend, even when they're not there, you'd still be able to remember how they look like," she continued, "since we …." she bit her lips as a her face turned a nice shade of red.

When I want to find you  
I just close my eyes

"As you wish," He finished.

She gave him a small smile and laced her fingers through his. _I'm taking a risk but I do hope you will remember me, even just as a friend, or maybe more. Years from now, if it's meant to be, that image in your head that you just can't get rid off…. that will be me_

You'll never be that far from me  
So don't say goodbye 'cause  
You'll never be that far from me  
I'm telling myself

Kagome lowered her head back on his chest and there, they both fell into a deep slumber. _Maybe .. Just maybe. _

_End of Flashback_

I… I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way

Kagome made it to the gate of her plane just in time.

"C40 …C40 …" The seat was all the way in the back, a window seat, exactly how she liked it. Once she settled down, the chime for seatbelts signalled for take off. As the engines roared and the plane began to take flight, Kagome laid back on her seat and closed her eyes.

So were not together  
I will remember… you

_Long, flowing silver hair that fell just around a deep purple crescent moon .. two fine magenta stripes on each cheek.. Perfectly defined chin, nose. And those eyes…those beautiful yet cold eyes. An astonishingly, rare gold._

_Never seen with anything more than a sadistic smirk, no smiles, no laughter. Known for his stoic features, an emotionless, relentless human being. No, that's not who he is. I've seen more than that, I know there's more to it than meets the eye. Those arms, when they're wrapped around me, they give me the feeling of warmth, protection, something that no other man ever gave me. Those rare amused smirks that only I have seen, the feeling of completion I get when I'm around him. Is this a phase? Am I in love? I am too afraid to find out._

Only time will tell, but Sesshomaru, the image of him will forever burn in her memory.

You were there when I needed a friend  
Thank you thank you

I never told you how much that meant  
Gotta thank you thank you

- - - - - - -

"Jaken, back to the mansion"

Sesshomaru relaxed against the back seat of his limo, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. _Damn that women for getting into my head. _He closed his eyes in attempt to relieve the stress.

I… I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through

_A giggle sounded from the distance. A petite raven haired beauty appeared before him. Sparkling hazel eyes looked up at him, a wide grin adorned her face. Long onyx hair cascading down her back. _

_Never has he seen someone sparkle and shine like her. She has the ability to brighten anyone's world, if they were lucky enough to have her. How can someone so little be full of charisma and joy? That will always bewilder him. To say that the shock she caused him on our first encounter was something he never experienced, is an understatement. He'd admit, the time they spent together was joyful. But she was there temporarily to entertain him, that time was short-lived. Now he can move on and return to his normal ways._

There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
We're not together

But every time that he would think back, those dazzling, chocolate brown eyes will always appear before him, indefinitely.

I will remember you  
I will remember… you

"_Goodbye, my, Kagome."_

"_No Sesshomaru, this isn't goodbye."_

- - - - - - -

I Will Remember You by Ryan Cabrera

- - - - - - -

Author's note: Okay, so maybe Sesshy was just a LITTLE bit ooc.. And my grammer or punctuation wasn't perfect but you know, I have no beta or anything like that so spare me. And maybe there are a few things that you still don't get after reading all that but to clear it up, they were at an airport in America. Kagome was visiting and simply ran into Sesshomaru. Any other questions that goes beyond that.. I don't even know myself! But anyway, Hi guys! You can call me Lena, sounds better than number00ne, don't you think? Well, I have been a long time reader, first time writer. I have tried to write stories before but I never got past the first chapter. I lose my inspiration after the first chapter. I have a lot of ideas but I can never get them down on paper in the form of a story. Maybe my English isn't good enough or I'm just not as talented as others. Also, one major reason (I think so) is because I like comparing my work to many other great stories/authors, it's never good enough! Haha. Well this is my first one-shot, song fic. I hope you enjoyed it J. For one, I think I did pretty well compared to all my other "failed" stories. I'm holding my squeals and giggles. And yes, I am THAT happy. But yeah, review please! Feed back is encouraged! Flames are welcomed but please, don't leave it at "I hate this, you suck". Thanks again. Xoxo.


End file.
